<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цепляясь За Надежду "Когда" by dark_blues20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067607">Цепляясь За Надежду "Когда"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20'>dark_blues20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин всегда думал, что Сэм знал...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цепляясь За Надежду "Когда"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672580">Hanging On The Hope Of 'When'</a> by HalfshellVenus1.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раньше Дин думал, что Сэм уже давно был в курсе.</p><p>Ещё до Стэнфорда, потому что это объясняет побег младшего и поведение Сэма, словно у него никогда не было брата.</p><p>Дин так полагал в течение четырех лет.</p><p>Позже Дин думал, что Сэм узнал об этом до смерти отца. Почти год Сэм сохранял дистанцию, несмотря на мучившие его кошмары, потому что наверняка понял. Но как только Джона не стало, внезапная потребность младшего в утешении и поддержке показала, что Дин был не прав. Сэм бы не искал у него этого, если бы знал, сколько — абсолютно всё, включая душу — Дин всегда был готов отдать брату.</p><p>Сэм точно должен был догадаться, когда адские псы явились за Дином. Сам факт того, что он продал свою душу за жизнь брата, являлось самым красноречивым доказательством, заклеймённым слезами и кровью. Сэм не мог не заметить, потому что не был слепым или идиотом.</p><p>Когда Дин вернулся из ада, а Сэм и весь мир стали совершенно другими, старший Винчестер подумал, что именно это знание позволило Руби обрести такую власть над братом. Неужели Сэм таким образом пытался избавиться от тени его запретной любви? Да и кто мог знать, что Дин вернётся?</p><p>Дин не мог назвать точное время, но он знал, что младший точно был в курсе — должен был. Иначе как ещё можно объяснить то, что Сэм уходил, отказываясь от Дина и всего их прошлого? Сэм не мог не знать, что Дин всегда будет ждать его, цепляясь за надежду.</p><p>Сейчас Руби мертва, и Сэм наконец увидел правду. У них был бы шанс наладить отношения, но появилась новая угроза в лице самого Люцифера.</p><p>После того, как они ехали практически весь день, чтобы получить хоть какую-то иллюзию безопасности, Дин остановился, чтобы передохнуть на заброшенной дороге. Внезапно Сэм обнял его, сделав именно то, что так хотел старший Винчестер, пусть он бы и никогда не признался в этом.</p><p>Сэм шептал какие-то слова, но Дин ничего не слышал, так как потерялся в смеси запахов серы, крови и аромате младшего, которая смогла заглушить боль. Дин всё ещё пребывал в лёгкой эйфории, когда Сэм поцеловал его.</p><p>Старший Винчестер понял, что неважно, когда Сэм узнал и знал ли он вообще. Пока у них есть <i>это</i>, Дин сможет преодолеть все испытания, даже если им суждено быть вместе всего пару часов.</p><p>Также не имеет значения, что подтолкнуло Сэма к открытию своих чувств — наконец он принадлежал Дину в той же степени, как Дин всегда принадлежал своему младшему брату.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>